The 7D: The Cave
by Fabolous.elvira.c
Summary: What Happens When Bashful, Sneezy and Sleepy falls down in an avalanche and gets stuck? Will the others save them? Will the Glooms success? I don't know. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Special Mission

It was a sunny day. The 7D was at the beach and relaxed. Grumpy laid down with ear muffs so he could not hear Happy's singing. Doc was laying down in the shade with Sleepy, and they both were asleep. But then Dopey throw up a ball and both Sneezy and Bashful tried to catch it.

But Dopey was too good for them. So when Sneezy though he had it he accidently backed into Bashful and the ball flew away. It flew right on Happy so he drops his guitar on Grumpy. Grumpy jumped up angry and grabbed the guitar.

"Happy!" He shouts.

"Sorry Grumpster!" Sneezy shouts back. "We will catch it next time!"

"My relaxing day is not that relaxing while you keep missing the ball." Grumpy muttered. "Do something else."

"Like what?" Bashful asked.

"Dig in the sand." Happy smiled. "It`s soft, relaxing and warm."

Dopey took some buckets and shovels. Then they all sat down in the sand and started to dig. But the problem was that they were all experts on digging. So Dopey dig deep under the sand and under Grumpy's chair. So the sand swallowed him and Happy looked down in the hole.

"The sand swallowed you." Happy said.

"I didn't notice." Grumpy said ironic. "Get me out of here!"

Sneezy and Bashful help Happy down so they could get up Grumpy. But when he came up he was not that thankful. He wanted to yell at them, but it was then they heard the Bing-Bong-Bell. Dopey popped up from the sand and both Doc and Sleepy woke up.

"It's the Bing-Bong-Bell." Sleepy yawned.

"The Queen needs us." Bashful said.

"To the castle." Happy said and they all ran away.

"My relaxing day was not that relaxing." Grumpy muttered on their way to the castle.

As they ran up to the castle and in through the doors they all notice something. It was not Queen Delightful who rang the bell. It was Starchy. He looked all stressed and sad. Doc asked why he ran the bell instead of the Queen, but Starchy could not talk. He could not explain the situation. They just followed him to the Queen's bedroom.

When they came in they could see Queen Delightful in her bed. But she did not look very jolly as she usually did. No, she was sick. Really sick! They ran up to her and checked if she had fever. Which she had, you could burn your hand on her forehead. They asked Starchy why he called them when she needed to sleep.

"She has been sick for days and its getting worst." Starchy explained. "The doctors have checked her, she needs medicine now!"

"And why can't you buy the medicine?" Grumpy asked.

"Because the doctors said she needs the Silver-Flower-From-Jolly-Mount-Mountain." Starchy said.

"Flower from whom?" Happy asked.

"The Silver-Flower is a flower that could cure anyone with any disease" Starchy told them. "But you can only get it if the royalty needs it. It's your job to help her when she needs you. So start climb."

They looked back to Queen Delightful who almost died in her own heat. So they headed at each other and ran away. They needed many things to climb the Jollywood-Mount-Mountain. You remember Jolly-Man-Jaro? Well this mountain is twice as high and dangerous.

The 7D package their bags with things they could need. Food, pickaxes, coats and more. The mountain was so cold you could barely breathe on the top. After they package they rolled with their mine cart to the mountain. It was not the mountain that disturbs them; it was how could the Queen get so sick?

But deep in the dark parts of the woods there was a dark house. Build for a wicked witch and her idiot husband. In the house Hildy Gloom watched in her bubbly cauldron. She watched as Queen Delightful got sicker each second. She enjoyed watching.

"Oh Grim." She laughs. "Queenie-Weenie sure doesn't look that great."

"Well of course." Grim said. "Our spell would make her lose her position as Queen and then you'll take over, my Hildy-Wildy."

"Shhh, Grim." Hildy said. "She speaks."

Lord Starchbuttom came into her room with a cup of tea. She drank it and then sighed. Starchy could see she was sad. Not because she was sick. She was sad for something else.

"What's bothering you, your highness?" Starchy asked.

"What if something happens to the 7D?" She wondered. "Would it be my fault?"

"Of course not." Starchy said. "They took the risk."

"What?!" Hildy gasp. "Is the 7D up to save Queen Delightful?"

"We did not count with that." Grim pointed. "What will we do if they success?"

"They won't." Hildy said. "Come on Grim, were heading up to Jollywood-Mount-Mountain."

Back to the 7D they had walked up into a storm. They had tied a rope across their stomach so nobody got lost. They walked in a line. Doc was the first person. Then it was Dopey, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy and Bashful at the last. It was then Doc stop and everyone after him too.

"Guys." Doc said. "Now we must be quiet, if we don't we can create an avalanche and we all fall down again."

"I can sing a song that reminds us of being quiet." Happy suggested.

"No." Doc said.

"Thank you." Grumpy said relieved.

"We can't sing, sneeze, scream, snore or anything loud." Doc explained. "Everyone has to talk with small words."

"Alright." Everyone said.

Then they kept walking. They walked by a corner and then they came to a bridge. Or bridge, it was woods that had put together. Doc checked the bridge and could see it was impossible to walk over all at the same time. Someone had to wait. Doc pulled out a knife and said.

"Grumpy, tear apart the rope with the knife. It can only be 4 that can go over."

"Okay." Grumpy said and took the knife.

"Sleepy, I put you in charge to let you all come over safe." Doc said. "Don't sleep; it will be your last in this storm."

"Count on me Doc." Sleepy said.

Grumpy cut the rope with the knife and then they started to walk over. The bridge was shaky and it could almost fall apart. Grumpy almost fell so he took a tight grip around Happy's shoulders.

"Don't imagine." Grumpy said.

Then they could see the end and started to walk faster. After they all came over Doc told Sleepy to walk over. Sleepy turned around to his friends that stared at him. He then took a step out and one by one walked after him.

But what they did not notice was that someone followed them. A witch and a wizard.

They flew on their brooms over them. Hildy took out her wand and pointed at the wood. Then a green/blue dust came out and shoot the woods that Bashful step on. As the wood disappeared in the air Bashful fall down.

The rope was not long enough so he was about 2 meters down. Sneezy fell on his knees as Bashful stop in the air. Bashful looked down in the darkness from and then covered his eyes. Sneezy rise up and they both tried to pull Bashful up. But they both slipped on the ice.

"Bashful, you have to climb up." Sleepy told him.

Bashful uncovered his eyes and looked down. He almost fait and then covered them again. Then he shakes his head and said no. He did not dare to. It was then Sneezy was at the edge and fall down too. Sleepy fall on his stomach, but his bag lay on the sides. He did not fall down. He holds Sneezy's hand and tried to pull him up, but he had not the strength to do it.

"Help, help us!" Sleepy shouts.

"Is that Sleepy?" Happy wondered.

"It is, they need help." Doc said.

"I'll go." Grumpy said and tied himself up and ran out on the bridge. "Hold on guys!"

But then Sneezy's hand slip from Sleepy's and they fall ever deeper. Bashful got scared and started to climb up to Sneezy. He loosed his bag and then hid in Sneezy's. Sleepy told him to don't. But it was too late.

Sleepy's bag lost its grip. He flew out of it and they all screamed as they fall down in the dark ground.

Grumpy came out from the storm and could then only see Sleepy's bag. He shouts back and told the others they had fallen down. But it was then they heard noise from the mountain. An avalanche!

Grumpy took the bag and ran over to the others again. It was then one piece after the others of the bridge disappeared with the avalanche. The others saw Grumpy running and told him to jump. Grumpy made a high jump over to the others and they catch him and hid under an edge. The avalanche did not hit them.

After all snow fall down they all looked at Grumpy. Their eyes were so small of terrifying they could barely speak. But then they all took deep breaths and Grumpy explained what he saw. The others had fallen down before the avalanche.

"They what?" Doc gasps.

"We need to find them." Doc said.

"But what about the Silver-Flower?" Happy asked.

Dopey whistled to agree with Happy.

"Let's split up and search for them and the flower." Grumpy said.

"No, if we split up again who knows what's going to happen next?" Doc said. "Let's find a new way down to the guys and then will we search for the flower."

After Doc said that they all agreed. They needed to fin the guys, if they were still alive. Grumpy opened Sleepy's bag and could see he was carrying the food. They were lost in the mountain without food!

The guys started to walk up again. To find them they need a way down to them first. But if the bridge was destroyed it was their only choice to walk up. They had climbing stuff, but that was the bag that Sneezy was carrying.

Behind them 2 brooms flew down. Hildy and Grim Gloom jumped off them and hid behind a corner. Then they laugh a little and smiled at each other. They though their plan was succeed.

"Oh Grim, they will die down there." Hildy smiled.

"And the others will not success to come back, we won." Grim said.

"I just hope my hair looks good." Hildy said. "Cause I don't want to look ugly with my crown."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Cave

Bashful opened his eyes he could only see the snow. He rises up quickly as he felt cold over his face. He was lying on his stomach; his face was so red and cold. He looked around and could only see the snow. He tried to take a look around but he fall to the ground.

He felt pain in his foot and turned around to it. He could see it was something wrong with it. Something so wrong he could barely walk. But he rise up again. Then he panted as he saw the rope had lost its grip. The others were buried in the snow. He started to cry and backed even if it hurt.

"Sneezy, Sleepy." Bashful pants in terror. "Guys?"

It was then Bashful stop. He felt someone breathing over his shoulder. He had backed into someone. Bashful did not dare to look. He was so sad and scared that he could only think of one thing. He opened his mouth to scream but a cold glove covered his mouth. He grabbed it in fear but then heard a familiar voice say.

"Bashful, don't." It was Sleepy. "Take a look up."

Bashful slowly rolled up his eyes and could see there was more snow. The whole avalanche had not reached the bottom yet. If they made a big noise it would all fall down again. They would be buried in the snow for real. But it was then they could see the snow move and Bashful hid quick behind Sleepy.

But it was then they could see it was only Sneezy. He walked up to them and wondered if they were alright. Sleepy headed at him but Bashful shake his head.

"What is it Bash?" Sneezy asked.

"I think I hurt my foot in the fall." Bashful said.

Bashful showed them his foot and sat down again. Sleepy took it and then Bashful covered his mouth again to not scream. Sleepy put it down again and told him it was probably broken. Bashful started to whip tears from his face and Sneezy help him up. He told Bashful they would fix it when they come home.

"It's not that." Bashful tried to stop crying. "How are we sure we're getting home? Look at the snow, the guys would never find us here."

"We just need to stay here and wait." Sleepy said.

"Yeah we-we-waaaaaatchoooo!" Sneezy sneezed big.

It was then they could hear and feel the ground shake. They looked at the snow and saw it was on its way down. Sleepy looked around and then found a cave. He told them to run into it. Sneezy ran and Bashful jumped up on Sleepy's back then he ran too. The snow falls fast and loud. They all screamed as they made it into the cave. In the last second.

The snow flew into the cave in 2-3 meters, then it stop. The guys had landed on the ground just some centimeters in front of it. They all panted and tried to take calm breaths. Sneezy then turned around and could see the cave was pretty long. He could not see then end of it. He put down his bag and then took out some matches and lighted up the cave.

"Wow, it's big." Bashful said.

"Sneezy, what has you in your bag?" Sleepy asked him.

"Our climbing things." Sneezy told them.

"Excellent." Sleepy said. "Alright guys. Doc put me in charge so I will take us out of this situation."

"Why can't we all be in charge?" Bashful asked.

"We are, I just decide if your ideas are better than me." Sleepy said.

"Can't we start search the cave, maybe it's a way out?" Sneezy said.

"No, if we start a fire we can sleep for the night, then we start walking tomorrow." Sleepy said.

Sneezy found some wood inside his bag and laid down one on the ground. Then he put his matches on the wood so it started to light up the cave. Then he sat next to Bashful with another piece of wood. He took up Bashful's leg and laid the wood next to it.

"Aoo." Bashful said in pain.

"Sorry, but your leg needs to have something against it." Sneezy said and rolled his rope around it and his leg.

Sleepy sat down next to them and then put his head back. It was then he heard both Bashful and Sneezy yawn. They were so tired of all this. Sleepy looked at his jacket and could see it was the coziest one. So then he moved away Sneezy a little and sat down between them. They both stared at Sleepy with confusion.

"You can sleep on my shoulders." He told them.

"You sure?" Sneezy asked.

"Yeah, I can sleep with people around me, so why not next to me?" Sleepy smiled.

Bashful and Sneezy looked at each other before they yawn again. Then Sneezy laid down his head on Sleepy's shoulder. But Bashful he fall so he laid down on Sleepy's leg. They both fall asleep very fast. Sleepy laid down his head and started to snore too. They were all very tired and was asleep before you could read done this.

Almost right upon their heads there was another fire. Happy had started one and grilled some chickens. Dopey sat and watched how the chicken rolled around and around. Doc sat and writes down a plan in his notebook. While Grumpy sat and stared out to the snowfall. The storm was still on. Then he heard Happy say it was dinner so he walked up and sat next to them.

"Grumpy, turn that face upside down." Happy said.

"Easy for you to say." Grumpy said.

"Don't blame yourself Grumpy." Doc said. "It was not your fault they fall down."

"But it was I who was too slow out." Grumpy sigh and took a bite of the chicken.

Dopey hop next to Grumpy and clapped him on his shoulders. They were not only Grumpy who was sad about the guys. They all were. What if they had died? That would be the end of the 7D. They would be just the 4D. Without the peaking, snoring and sneezing they felt like nothing. They all sighed and Dopey whistled sad before they all took a bite from the chicken.

But far away from the storm there was a wicked witch and her wizard husband who sat and drank coco. They laughed as they though their plan was a success. Hildy hugged her husband tight and shout of happiness. For once one of their plans had worked.

"Oh Grim, the 7D is doomed up there." Hildy laughed.

"Soon will the Queen die in her own sickness and we will take over." Grim smiled big.

"Whole Jollywood will not be so freaking jolly when their Queen is gone." Hildy said. "Oh, I can't wait!"

Then they heard the voice of their crystal ball. Hildy picked it up and put it on their table. She rolled her eyes as it started to speak. All the time when he opened his mouth he told them a bad joke or something. It was not even funny. Or grim though it was funny.

"Hey guys, what do you say to a Queen that's going to die?" The crystal ball said.

"What?" Hildy sighed but got a little curious what it was.

"Gone for good." The crystal ball said.

"That's not funny." Grim said.

"It's hilarious." Hildy laughed so much so she falls down on the floor.

"She has a bad humor." Grim said.

The crystal ball rolled his eyes and said dah. Like it was so clear a blind could see it. Which it was. Grim just watches as his wife rolled around on the floor, all insane.

Sleepy woke up after he fall do the ground. He hit his head and woke up. Sneezy who fall right on him woke up too. He moved a little and helps Sleepy up. They rubbed their heads and Sneezy asked why Sleepy fall. Sleepy looked around and then notice something. Bashful was not with them.

"Where's Bashful?" Sleepy asked and rise up.

"I thought he was asleep like us." Sneezy said. "Maybe he walked down the cave to take a look. He can barely sleep in a new place."

"I must be sure. Come on Sneezy." Sleepy said and walked down the cave with Sneezy.

Sneezy had right about Bashful. He had walked down the cave to take a peak around. He was curious about it and felt like he had to watch. But he was not fast. His leg made him slower then usually. It was then he touched the ice and looked up to see the roof.

The whole cave was made of ice. If something would make a loud sound it could all be destroyed. With them inside it. Bashful sat down to rest a little. He needed the straight to make it back. Sleepy and Sneezy would probably don't know he was here.

But it was then Bashful heard a noise. It sounded like ice that was breaking. He looked up but the roof had not break yet. The walls didn't it either and the ground was not even close. He got nervous and started to desperate rise up to walk back again. But it was then he looked down and saw the ice break under him. He fall down and shout so it echoed.

"Bashful." Sneezy gasps.

"Hurry!" Sleepy said and ran and Sneezy after him.

When they came down a bit deeper they could see the hole Bashful had fallen through. They stopped and looked down. The hole was so deep they could not see the ground. Maybe cause it was so dark. Sleep told Sneezy to run back and get the climbing stuff.

As Sneezy ran away Sleepy listened. He shouted couple of times for Bashful. But he did not get any respond. He slapped his forehead and tried to not be too sad. It was his fault Bashful had fallen down. He hadn't looked for them, he totally failed. But then, he heard some ice break and shout for Bashful again.

"Bashful?"

"Sleepy?" A weak voice came deep in the hole. It was Bashful. He was alive. "Sleepy!"

"Bashful stay calm." Sleepy told him. "Sneezy is on his way."

"I can see the light." Bashful said.

"No, turn around Bashful." Sleepy started to pant.

"No." Bashful said. "Not that. I mean I see another light."

Sleepy did not understand. Deep in the hole was Bashful surrounded by the darkness. But what made him believe he was not dead was the light from a silver flower. It looked like a white rose. Bashful crawled up to it and took a close look on it. Maybe it was it? Maybe it was the Silver-Flower-From-Jolly-Mount-Mountain?

"Sleepy." Bashful shouts. "How does the flower look?"

"What?" Sleepy asked.

"I think I found the Silver-Flower." Bashful shout happy. "I-I think I found it!"

As Bashful laughed of happiness Sleepy could hear him. He started too to laugh and shout of happiness. Their quest was done. They had found the flower. Queen Delightful was saved. But how would they take the flower out from the cave with them?

In the Glooms dark home the crystal ball asked after them. The Glooms sat down on their couch and listened to the ball. Hildy wanted him to tell them quickly. They had to start their party now. The Queen was gone for good party. The crystal ball showed the picture of Bashful looking at the flower.

"What!" Hildy shout frustrated.

"Looks like the 7D has found your Silver-Flower." The crystal ball said.

"What are we going to do Hildy-Wildy?" Grim asked.

"We Grim, are heading up to Jolly-Mount-Mountain to stop them." Hildy told him. "They will not leave that cave alive or with the flower!"

Then Hildy snapped her fingers and their brooms come up to them. They both jumped on them and flew away. Hildy took out her wand and took on their winter clothes. Just so they wouldn't freeze to death. Like that made Hildy come up with an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Silver-Flower.

Dopey had sat himself on the highest rock but could still not see any road. It was too much snow. He tried to look around as well too but it was impossible to see anything in this storm. He felt his rope move so he climbed down. He jumped down to the others.

"Dopey, did you see any road?" Doc asked.

Dopey shakes his head and whistled to say 'no'.

"If there isn't any road we can follow, then what would we do?" Grumpy asked Doc.

"We must go back." Doc told them. "If we don't see anything then we will be lost. Just like the others."

"We can't just leave them there." Grumpy said.

Dopey whistled to agree.

"We don't have other choices fellas." Doc said while he clapped Dopey on his forehead.

"Can't we just go back to the cave we were in?" Happy asked. "There we can wait out the storm."

"Let's go with that." Doc said and started walking down.

They one by one followed him. It was almost easier to walk down the mountain instead of up. Almost I said. It was more risk to slip when you walked down. But if they walked down slowly they would have the chance to make it in healthy and without danger. But the others had not the same lucky as them.

Sneezy ran as fast he could. But he got tired and got slower. He was cold and felt sick. But he had to make it to his bag. If he gave up and sat down for rest, he would fail Bashful. But he really needed to stop.

Sneezy stopped and touched the wall to keep himself up. He started to cough and felt like he had a cold. He then felt he needed to sneeze and backed some steps. It was then he sneezed but nothing came out. He could not hear anything and took up a hanky to whip his nose. When he did it there came out a lot of snot. He was sick.

While Sneezy put down the hanky in his pocket he saw something on the ground. It moved. It looked like an L who was moving. He took it and watched it closely. Then he could see what it was.

"A shrimp!" He gasps. "Shrimps live in water, which could mean there will be some water here. It will mean we come home. I got to tell the others."

But then he remembered again he needed to get the climbing stuff. So he put down the shrimp to not forget where he found it and ran away. He could see then their camp with the fire and his bag. The fire was almost done so he took the whole bag and ran. It would not be useful to set up a fire now. He didn't know why. But it just felt like it was pointless.

Back at Bashful and Sleepy was Bashful staring at the flower. It was all sparkling and shiny. It was clear a royalty flower. Then he could remember something. Flowers need dirt or something to grow in. This one needed snow. They needed to carry it in something so it wouldn't die.

"Sleepy!" Bashful shout for him.

"What?" Sleepy asked.

"We need something to carry it in so it won't die." Bashful told him.

"Yeah, you're right." Sleepy said. "Take off your shoe. The one on your hurt foot."

Bashful sat up and took it off. He felt pain when he took it off. The cold covered his foot and his broken leg hurt. But he filled the shoe with snow and then digs down his hands under the flower. He took it all up and put it in his shoe. He could see it was even more sparkling after he had took it up. As if it knows Queen Delightful needed it.

Then he heard Sneezy panting over his head. He looked up but could not see the light. He could not see them. Sleepy tied the rope around him and throw it rest down to Bashful. Then they told him to tie it around him. Bashful did it and told them he was ready.

Sleepy grabbed the rope and started to walk back. Sneezy took the rope too and walked after Sleepy. Bashful felt the rope dragging him with it was he could see more and more light. He hold tight around his shoe so he would not drop it. Then Sneezy could see his hat and ran down to him and pulled him up.

As Bashful came up he took a deep breath and smiled big. He showed them both his shoe with the flower and Sleepy took it. They took a closer look at it. They thought as Bashful that the flower really were to a royalty. Sneezy then took a peak down the hole and could see he was freezing. He ran up to his bag.

"What are you doing?" Bashful asked.

"Don't you guys feel it?" He wondered.

Sneezy pulled up an axe and tie it around his rope. Then he throws it down and then dragged it up again. What was Sneezy doing, both Sleepy and Bashful wondered. But as they saw the axe come up again they panted. It had frozen. It was so cold down there. But…

"You could have died Bashful." Sleepy said. "But why didn't you?"

"Maybe it's the flower?" Sneezy said.

"Well, when we have it we should go back to the camp." Sleepy said and started to walk.

"Can't we keep going the cave?" Bashful wondered. "It can maybe be a way out."

It was then Sneezy remembered. The shrimp! He told Sleepy to stop. Then he told them about the shrimp he found on his way back. Sneezy took his bag and took out a piece of wood. Then he gave it to Bashful a told him to use it like a leg. Then he grabbed Bashful's hand and ran with him back to the camp. Sleepy got nervous to be alone so he started to run fast after them.

It was not far from there the hole were. But just like last time, Sneezy got tired. He started to cough and ran slower. He had to sit down. He falls down on his leg and Bashful right after him. Sneezy rolled his arms around his stomach and kept coughing. Sleepy stop next to they and dragged Sneezy after him.

"Don't rest now." He said and kept running. He didn't care if Sneezy was coughing. Bashful rise up to and hopped after them as fast as he could.

Then Sneezy stop and told them it was here he found it. They all looked around, but none of them could find it. Sneezy sat down against the wall and tried to stop coughing. But he could not. Sleepy walked up to Sneezy and stared disappointed at him. Bashful sat down as well and looked for the shrimp. He wasn't even close.

"Where's the shrimp?" Bashful asked.

"There is no shrimp." Sleepy said. "Isn't it Sneezy?"

"I swear I saw it." Sneezy coughs. "I- *cough* I saw it."

"No, you didn't see any shrimp." Sleepy said. "You just said that so we could have a hope. Or a plan better than my."

"No, Sleepy, it's not like that." Sneezy said nervous.

Sleepy put down the flower on the ground and stomped away to their camp. Bashful walked up to Sneezy and help him up. Then he picked up the flower and stared at Sneezy. He clapped him on the shoulder and took a deep breath. Then he said.

"Sleepy is just a little tired."

"Bashful, you need to believe me when I say I saw a shrimp." Sneezy said and took his hand.

"I don't know what to believe in this situation." Bashful sighed. "You… Are you sick?"

Bashful could see that Sneezy needed to cough. Sneezy headed and then coughed. Bashful dragged down his hat over his face to not get the cough on him. It was then he could see as well too that Sneezy needed to sneeze.

Bashful covered his face. He knew it was no chance for him to run away. His foot would goats it. Sneezy took a deep breath a couple of times and backed some steps. But when Bashful though it would come a wind from a sneeze, he could barely hear it. He uncovered his face and looked at Sneezy who wiped his nose.

"Nothing happened?" Bashful wondered.

"I'm so filled up I cand sneeze." Sneezy said with his nose filled with snot. He could not say T and made a squeaky voice when he said E. "I'm freezing Bash."

"Let's just follow Sleepy." Bashful said.

Sneezy rolled his arms around his stomach again. Bashful laid his arm around Sneezy and hopped after him. It could probably be a little bit warmer. At the same time Bashful could be a little faster as well. Sneezy did not want to commit it, but, Bashful was to no help for his cold. He was cold too. He did not feel or notice it, but the others around him did.

After some steps they heard a smash further. They stop and listened. It became louder and louder. It was then they saw Sleepy running up to them and shout to turn around. They did but that did not make them faster. Sleepy pushed Sneezy and dragged Bashful with him. They looked back and could see the roof fall apart.

They shouted as they ran. Bashful fall to the ground and Sleepy loose his hand. He stopped and both him and Sneezy turned around and gasped. Bashful stared terrified up at the roof as it fell. A big piece of it fell right in front of him. It missed his foot by just some centimeters. But it was then they all notice.

"What was that?" Happy asked.

"Another avalanche?" Grumpy asked.

"It came too deep to be an avalanche." Doc told them. "It sounded like ice that broke. I propose we head home. It's too dangerous up here."

Dopey whistled to ask 'What about the others?'

"Dopey, we can't save them now. We need to save ourselves first." Doc told him. "Take your stuff guys. We're building a new way down."

They all took their stuffs and walked out one by one. They hold their hands tight to the other so none would fall down. They walked up to the destroyed bridge. They all stared at Doc as he pulled out some wood from his bag. He had some woods as well. He walked up to the edge and laid it down. He then searched for another wood, but…

"I don't have any more." He told them. "Look, it's not that far. Maybe we can just jump over?"

"Maybe." Grumpy pointed.

"Follow me." Doc told them.

Doc walked out to the edge and looked back at his curious and terrified friends, just waiting for him to jump. Doc smiled a little that show it was ok, then he made a big jump out. They all gasped as Doc flew though the snowy air and then landed on the other side of the bridge. He was holding out his arm to keep the balance and then gasped as well.

Then he turned around and showed thumb up. Dopey backed a few steps and then ran out to the edge before he jumped. He flew as well and landed softly next to Doc. They headed at each other and told Happy to jump. Happy did just as Dopey did, but as he said.

"Weehee!"

When he flew over he closed his eyes, he was actually scared. But he landed at the edge and also holds out his arms to keep the balance. When he stop shaking he smiled big at his friends and told them.

"That was exciting!"

"Alright Grumpy, your turn!" Doc told Grumpy.

But they did not get any respond, at first. They heard just a weird noise by the snowfall. It was a familiar noise they all had heard before. Doc asked for Grumpy's name but then heard a louder noise as the rope fall down the ground. Then they actually saw Grumpy walking out the wood, holding his rope and a knife.

"You cut the rope!" Doc gasped and Dopey whistled to sound like he gasped too.

"Go back to get help, I do what I can." Grumpy said and closed his eyes as he took one step out.

"Grumpy no!" Happy shouted.

But it was too late. Grumpy fall down to the darkness as the guys did. Why did Grumpy do that? They told him it wasn't his fault, why was he blaming himself? What he did was foolish. But the 3 of them started to careful run down the mountain to get help.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Walk.

The road was blocked by a huge piece of ice. Sleepy ran up to the ice and hit it once, twice, three times. Then he fall down on his knees and stared back at Sneezy and Bashful, with a bad eye. Sneezy helped Bashful up and they both backed from the ice.

"Sneezy… Who was it that left our fire last?" Sleepy stared angry at him.

"W-me?" Sneezy asked confused. "I didn't know the roof would break through."

"But it did." Sleepy sighed. "Then what do we do now?"

"We can probably walk down the cave, like I said before?" Bashful suggested.

"Probably, thank goodness I didn't tell us to walk down earlier. Then this idea would be useless." Sleepy did not see he was talking to himself as he walked through them.

Sneezy stared confused at Bashful as he stared all confused back at Sneezy. What was Sleepy talking about, his idea? They really got to get out from the cave. It changed their personalities. Sneezy started to walk after Sleepy and Bashful as last man after them.

Outside the cave the storm had stopped. Grumpy opened one eye to face a huge piece of ice in front of him. He gasped and rolled away from it. He rise up slowly and could feel he was cold and hungry. He must have been laying here for hours. He crossed his arms around his stomach and looked around.

It was then he faced the big rock of ice in front of him, the one that was covering the cave. He gasped and turned around in panic, as Bashful did, and shouted for their names.

"Sleepy..? Sneezy? Bashful?" He shouted and then stopped as he knew he wouldn't get any respond. "They must have been landing under the rock. How awful!"

Grumpy stared down at the ground and started to cry. His tears fell from his cheeks and turned into ice as it touched the ground. He looked up at the rock of ice and then notices something. He walked up to the rock and rubbed his eyes before he said.

"I must be dreaming. Is that rock shining?"

Oh no Grumpy you aren't dreaming. He turned around and saw his bag under some snow. He ran up to it and grabbed an axe. He was prepared for everything after they went up to Jolly-Mount-Jaro. He ran up to the rock in a speedy speed and stabbed it with all his strength. The ice broke.

Grumpy faced a camping place. He saw that the lightning and shining came from a fire. Then he saw the fellas' bags. He stabbed more until he pressed himself though. He drops the axe and saw it was only 2 bags. That means the guys weren't here, anymore. They must have been walking down the cave, Grumpy though.

Grumpy took the last piece of the fire in one wood as a torch and ran. But one thing wasn't clear to him. Why did the guys walk down the cave with just only one bag? Why didn't they stay here? It was full of place and probably fire they could have settled up. It was not like them to just run away, they knew what Doc had said.

" _If you get lost hug a tree."_ Bashful repeated what Doc had told them as he jumped after them.

"But there isn't any trees here Bash." Sleepy sighed. "And btw. It was your idea to walk down the cave."

"It was before I knew it was too long." Bashful sighed.

"Uuuuh!" Sleepy sighed loud.

"Guys, can't we just have a nice walk?" Sneezy tried to tell them in a different way to stop fighting.

"We hadn't had to walk if someone had turned off the fire." Sleepy said annoyed.

"I told you a million times it wasn't my fault." Sneezy said also annoyed.

"You could then sneeze us to death." Sleepy said.

"Death?" Bashful started to shake.

"Lucky you I can talk. My nose is so filled up I can barely take breaths." Sneezy told him.

"Lucky me, I'm just thinking of everyone else!" Sleepy turned around and stared deep into Sneezy's fire breathing eyes.

They both turned red and started to yell at each other. Bashful took out the flower from his jacket and looked at it to be sure it was alright. When he saw it was he put it inside his pocket and hopped up to them. He pushed them apart and stands in the middle.

"Step aside Bashful." Sneezy told him.

"I got to teach nose-boy here a lesson." Sleepy said and crossed his arms.

"Guys, don't you see what we is becoming?" Bashful wondered. "We're not like this. We're friends. We should not blame each other for a mistake, if it was. Sleepy, will you take back you blamed Sneezy?"

"Yes I will." Sleepy said to their surprise. "But I put it on you Bashful!"

"W-What?" Bashful said nervous.

"If you hadn't fallen down here we would never have been in this situation!" Sleepy stared at him and pointed his finger on his chest. "It's your fault we got dropped into this mess. It's your fault we had to run away from our camp and got stuck. It's your fault we're going to die here!"

The most awkward, weird, most quiet silence came up. Sleepy stared into Bashful's watery eyes and Sneezy did not know what to do. When he saw how they fight to each other he almost started to cry too. He stepped through them to make Sleepy stop with his bad eye.

But Bashful instead covered his eyes and wanted to run away. But Sneezy tried to stop him but Bashful slip through. Even if Bashful had pain in his foot he ran. It was actually not his leg or foot that hurt, it was his heart. Sleepy was right, it was his fault.

But maybe you have some questions in your head you want some answers to? Like, how could the roof break? Well, it turn out someone was peaking on the guys all along. Someone was watching them as they got hurt and when they fight to each other.

Behind them, in hats that made them invisible, the Glooms were standing. When you maybe thought the Glooms flew home, they did not. Hildy's plan was to take the crown, but when they came to the castle they heard a surprise.

They heard when Queen Delightful talked to Starchy about the flower. So they quickly flew home to read something about the flower and read it only grows in caves. So they flew down then to the cave the guys were in and have followed them all along. Just to find the right chance to take the flower.

They ran by Sleepy and Sneezy, after Bashful who had the flower. Hildy turned back as she ran to face her wizard husband. They both smiled evil at each other. Their plan was a success. But Hildy should have watched the other ones too.

Down the cave Grumpy was running. The ice that fell was just a spell the Glooms came up with. So he could just run down the cave to find them. Even if Grumpy didn't work out like the others he was very fast now. He holds his touch over his head as he's running. It was then he saw something.

As he wipes his sweat from his forehead he faced a brown haired dwarf. Then he saw another white haired dwarf standing against the wall. They were both crying. Grumpy shouted their names so they looked up.

"Sneezy, Sleepy!" Grumpy shouted to them.

"Grumpy?" Sleepy wondered.

"Grumpy!" Sneezy said in happiness and rise up to hug his friend.

As Grumpy stops Sneezy hugged him tight. Grumpy did not like hugging and love. But he was actually glad to see them too. So he let Sneezy hug him done. Then Sneezy let go and faced him with a big smile. But Sleepy did not know what to think, he was just so confused he was here.

"You all came for us." Sneezy almost danced in happiness but stop when he started to cough.

"Well only me." Grumpy told them. "The others are on their way to get help. You're both sick? Wait, both, where's Bashful?"

Sneezy's smile turned upside down. Then he looked down at the ground at his shoes. Sleepy did the same thing. They both sighed and Grumpy's eyes almost popped out of his head. Grump's hand started to shake and he didn't know if he was supposed to drop the touch.

"Is he..?" Grumpy gasped.

"Oh no, no, no." Sneezy shake his head. "He ran away, down the cave."

"Why for?" Grumpy asked.

"Sleepy…" Sneezy started but got cut.

"I say some bad things I need to fix." Sleepy said as his old sleepy voice. "Grumpy, would you mind to show us the way?"

"Just let's go Mr. Sneeze and Sleep." Grumpy smiled a little for just a sec before they ran.

Bashful had actually got far for being hurt on his leg. His tears were still falling down his face and turned into ice. But then he stopped and sat down on his knees. He let his tears cool him down, actually too much. He was all cold and needed medicine.

" _It's your fault we're going to die!"_ His memories came by him.

Bashful wipe his tears and took some deep breaths. When he had stop crying and could breathe normal he come thinking of something. If they hadn't fallen down they wouldn't be with this amazing adventure. They are great as 7, but now they know they're good as 3 too.

Bashful tried to smile. He kept that thought in his mind and tried to rise up. But then, someone pushed him down. Someone smashed his back head so he fell down. Then the person grabbed his neck and holds him down the ice and snow. Bashful could not rise up.

"Gah, let go." Bashful gasped in fear.

"Give us the flower!" A familiar voice told him.

Then he saw 2 hats fall down on the ground. He tried to turn around and rise up, but the grip was so hard. If he tried to rise up once more his neck would break. But just to hear the voice he knew exactly who it was. His tears came back and his thought disappeared with the laugh from the female voice.

"I'm enjoying pushing you down against the ground, but I'm not tolerate." Hildy Glooms voice said.

"Queen Delightful's flower?" Bashful asked nervous.

"Which else?" Hildy sighed.

"Let me be the one turning him into a bunny Hildy-Wildy." Grim said.

"Ghhh, Help!" Bashful screams so it echoed.

Down the cave hall the guys ran. They all stopped as they heard Bashful's scream. They did not know what to think. He was in trouble, but why and with or by who? It was no time to ask such questions. They started running down the cave as they saw something.

A green, tall hat was laying down the ground while a pink/purple witch pressed him down. Grim Gloom rise up quickly and ripped out his wand. He then pointed it at them so they stopped. Hildy turned around and saw them so she just let go of Bashful's neck.

But she dragged him up and holds him by her knees so he could not escape. The guys stared terrified at them as Bashful did it back. Hildy wanted it to look like it was exactly like their plan, so she laughed.

"Why you're laughing?" Grim asked confused.

"T-They want Queen Delightful's flower." Bashful shakes.

"Oh now I think I understand." Grumpy said mad. "It was the Glooms that destroyed the bridge so you all fall down in the first place."

"Quick thinking Grumpy." Sneezy said.

"We're also quick thinkers." Hildy said. "If the Queen doesn't get the flower unless 5 hours, she dies."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Quick Plan.

"What do you mean with she dies in 5 hours, we have a lot of time?" Grumpy told her.

"She called you all yesterday. Grimwald and I have listened to Queeny when she talked to that green man." Hildy said. "They did not know she had that sickness until yesterday, so now if she doesn't get it she dies."

The 4D gasped in terror, they had no idea.

"But if you won't give us the flower we'll turn your friends into melting ice." Hildy stared at Bashful. "Grim."

Grim pointed his wand at Sleepy, Sneezy and Grumpy. Bashful had no choice. He ripped himself off her grip and opened his jacket. But as he searched he peaked up at his friends who stared at him. Then he stops searching as he saw Sleepy walking through them and opened his mouth.

"B-Bashful." He said nervous. "I know this is a bad time to tell you this but, forgive me from earlier. I did not mean it was your fault we fall down here. I was just tired, wet and wanted to come home. After this, can't we just be pals again?"

Bashful began to cry. Not of sadness, of happiness. He knew Sleepy was just tired and wanted to come home as much as they all wanted. Even if he said that and you can't take it away, it was nice he said he was sorry. Bashful wipe away his tears and smiled.

But the Glooms started to get annoyed. Grim lifted up Bashful and started to shake him.

As the others saw Bashful shake up, down, up, down in couples Sneezy gasped. He backed up to Grumpy and told him to open the first pocket. Grumpy did now know why, but he saw on Sneezy's face it was serious. So he opened it quickly and took out the Silver-Flower.

"Grim, shoot them!" Hildy shouted in anger.

"Yeah!" Grim laughed evil.

Sneezy took the flower and stepped in front of the guys. It was then Hildy noticed he was holding Bashful's shoe with the Silver-Flower in. As Grim dropped Bashful on the ground his wand started to glow. Hildy shout in fear and pushed away her husband's arm from the others. Grim instead shoot the roof.

The guys noticed the roof fell apart. A big piece of ice fell down right over Sneezy. But as lucky Sneezy was Grumpy and Sleepy grabbed his bag and dragged him away. The big piece of ice missed him by a half meter. Sneezy panted in terror, he was just a half meter to die with the flower.

"Grim, you almost shoot the flower." Hildy said mad.

"He was holding the flower?" Grim said confused.

"Sneezy, you're alright?" Grumpy asked.

"Y-Yeah." Sneezy swallowed hard and walked by the ice to face the Glooms.

When Sneezy saw the Glooms' faces he got a little scared. He saw they really wanted the flower. But if he gave it away Queen Delightful would die. But if he wouldn't Bashful would probably die.

Hildy took up Bashful and walked up with him to Sneezy who stared mad at her. Bashful could feel pain in every part of in his body. His heart was broken, his head was spinning, his foot hurt and he was so hungry. Hildy stopped with him by a meter in front of Sneezy.

She let go of Bashfuls shoulder so Bashful walked up to Sneezy. Sneezy opened his arms and let Bashful fall down on his chest. It was not like you could see it, but Bashful was crying once again. Now it really was his fault, his fault that Queen Delightful would die.

Sneezy turned around to face his friends. He pulled away Bashful to them and Sleepy took him. They all looked at him as he headed at them. But it was just for a second that Sneezy noticed. The big piece of ice was melting. Or was it? He started to remember the shrimp he found earlier, the water!

Sneezy turned back to the Glooms who waited for the flower. But Sneezy instead of giving them it he ran away. His friends gasped in confusion, what was he doing? Hildy ran after him up to the big piece of ice. Sneezy quickly climbed up for it and started to jump on it. Hildy started to climb after him.

The guys wanted to help him. Grumpy took as much air as he could and ran. But then Grim Gloom took him and tried to stop him. But Grumpy was a little stronger, but at the same time a little shorter. He could not get though the wizard's grip. He looked up in fear as he saw Hildy had made it up to the top. Sneezy turned around to her.

"Hello Sneezer." She said.

"And goodbye witch." Sneezy said and stomped on the ground.

Then, from nowhere, a noise came. It sounded like ice breaking, which it was. The big piece of ice flew through the ground and broke it all. The whole ground broke and everyone fell into water. They fall into deep, flushing, dark water.

They all were spinning, rolling around and tried to keep the last air they had. Sleepy was holding a tight grip around Bashful and he around Sleepy. Grim tried to stick to Grumpy, but he lost his grip. But Hildy had grabbed Sneezy's bag and tried to find him as she rolled around. It was then they all saw light.

Back to Jollywood Queen Delightful was staring outside her room. She drank a little from her cup of tea and started to think about the 7D. She started to remember the good days they had. Like when they helped her rescue Sir Yips-A-Lot from the Glooms. Or when they helped her get her fiend Buckets back from Uncle Himidor's house. Or when they saved her from the leaf monster.

They always helped her with stuff she needed. Maybe she was not qualified to be Queen? But she lost her memories when she heard that loud noise. She drops her cup and tried to not scream, it was really hot. Then she looked outside the window and saw Jolly-Mount-Mountain. The snow was falling and the mountain shaking.

She gasped in terror and rise up from her bed. Sir Yips-A-Lot who was lying at her feet woke up and yipped. He rise up as well and ran after her out to her balcony. He looked up at her and saw tears falling from her face. She lifted up him and told him.

"It's because of me."

Dopey stop the line and looked in fear up at the mountain. Doc and Happy turned around as well and they could clearly see an avalanche fall straight to them. Dopey quickly saw something they could stay behind and ran up to it. The guys ran after him and they all quickly stand behind a huge rock.

The snow from the avalanche smashed the rock as it fell down. But it did not break it. Dopey hugged the rock while Doc hugged Dopey and was holding a tight grip around Happy's hand while he hugged Doc. The snow shakes the whole ground so they almost couldn't stand.

But then, after just some minute the avalanche stop. The snow stopped flushing and they all could walk out. When they saw the snow Happy touched the snow without his glove. Then he shakes his hand and said it was cold. It was then Doc sat down and sighed loud. Dopey asked him what was bothering him, even if he knew.

"This was a mistake." Doc sighed. "I know we always help the Queen with her problems, but this one was just too hard for us. I actually thought we all would make it down. But now…"

Doc took out a hanky and wipes away his tears. Dopey actually became sad too and started to cry as well. Happy noticed his last, now closest friends, needed something that would sheer them up. So he took out his guitar and played a melody.

" _Wohoo, you remember the old day,_

 _When we all had it okay?_

 _I do, you do, we do,_

 _We'll know."_

Doc and Dopey looked up at him as he played.

" _You remember when Grumpy said no,_

 _I mean when Sleepy snore,_

 _You remember when Sneezy sneeze big,_

 _Or when Bashful blushing shyly?"_

" _I do."_ Doc smiled a little and Dopey whistled with him.

" _You remember when we all were happy,_

 _Think of that instead of being sadly,_

 _You maybe think they wasn't done,_

 _But unfortunately they're gone."_

" _You do."_ Doc sang once and Dopey whistled after him.

" _You remember when Grumpy said no,_

 _I mean when Sleepy snore,_

 _You remember when Sneezy sneeze big,_

 _Or when Bashful blushing shyly?"_

" _We do."_ Doc sighed once again but tried to smile.

Then Happy stop playing and stared at his friends with a smile. They both smiled a little. The song actually helped a little. But the silence broke when they heard a loud noise again. They looked behind Happy, there the noise came from and notice the snow falling from an edge. Then they saw something flew out from the edge.

A hole broke up and water was flushing out from it and turned into a lake. The guys gasped in fear as the water fell. The others, they thought. But then they heard a couple of voices shouting as they flew down in the new lake. The guys recognized the voices from how long it could take. They started to run up to the lake.

They saw a blue striped hat and a green striped hat swim up to the land. They ran down to them.

Sleepy and Bashful coughed as they release each other and took some deep breaths. But then Bashful felt someone hugging him from behind. He heard on the quietness that it was Dopey. He tried to look up and guessed it was Dopey.

"Dopey." He smiled.

Sleepy giggled and clapped Dopey on his head. Then Sleepy got smashed to the ground by Happy who had jumped on him. But Happy then help him up and smiled at them both. But then Doc came and hugged them both tight. They could barely think.

"You're hurting me." Bashful squeaked.

"I can't breathe." Sleepy coughed.

"I'm so glad you're both alive." Doc said and then releases them.

"Grumpy!" Happy pointed at Grumpy who swam up to the land too.

Grumpy rise up and coughed as well. He wipe his face and screamed as he saw Happy face-jumping him. Happy hugged Grumpy tight and smiled big as he did it. Grumpy could barely stand it. So the guys ran up to them and took away Happy from Grumpy. Grumpy smiled a little, just a little, as he could see the others.

"Guys, w-we made it." Grumpy said.

"It was all thanks to Sneezy." Bashful smiled.

"Wait, where is Sneezy?" Sleepy wondered.

Did they not know? How could they not know, they would have realized it now. Sneezy had that big bag with their climbing stuff on his back. It had sunk to the bottom of the lake with him and the flower. But the Glooms had escaped. It was no use to take the flower now.

Sneezy opened his eyes and felt he only had a little air left. He looked around quickly but could not see the others. They must have made it to land, he thought. Then he came up with something. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth as he blow out bubbles from his nose. The bubbles then flew up to the air.

Upon the lake the guys looked around if they saw anything. They were really worried now when Sneezy didn't come up. But then Dopey noticed the bubbles that came up and pointed at them. The guys gasped and Grumpy, Doc and Dopey walked down in the water.

"I want to come too!" Bashful exclaimed.

"Bashful, you can barely walk." Doc told him.

"He's my friend too." Bashful said.

"Sleepy." Doc looked at Sleepy and then back at Bashful before he and the others dive down.

"He's right Bash." Sleepy sighed and hold a tight grip around Bashful. "I want to go to but…"

"It was my fault, he's my friend, Sleepy let go!" Bashful shouted and tried to rip himself off. "Let go!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I Told You It Would Work.

While Bashful tried to rip himself off Sleepy's hard grip the guys swan down. They looked around but could not see anything. It was too dark. The guys swan in desperate in different directions to find their fellah Sneezy.

But what they did now know was that Sneezy was lying right under them. They could not see him because of the dark, but he could see them because of the light. Sneezy felt he didn't have long enough, so he would have to think of a quick plan, fast!

He took a rock from the bottom and throws it up. But it only came some decimeters. He was too weak and it was too much water. His face turned red and he started to see blank. He closed his eyes. He just gave up. He as much as Doc thought they would all made it down. They did, but now he is dying at the bottom of a lake.

As Sneezy closed his eyes he listened to sounds around him. He could hear his friends swimming and the grass flew around. He could also hear over the lake as well. He could hear how Bashful and Sleepy was screaming at each other. They were screaming so loud the next kingdom over could hear them.

" _Stop hit me!"_

" _Then let me go!"_

Sneezy glanced with his eyes upon the lake. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to let out his last breathe. He also said something when he let it out. He told them to stop fighting, just stop fighting.

The bubbles flew up to the top of the lake before they popped. The guys under the water didn't see them, but the others did. The guys upon the lake saw the bubbles and gasped in fear. It was now or never! Sleepy throws back Bashful so Happy catch him before he dive down into the darkness as well.

"Sleepy!" Bashful panted.

"They'll be alright." Happy tried to calm down Bashful. But he wasn't sure himself.

Sleepy dives down at the exact position as he saw the bubbles. And as he suspected was Sneezy there. Sleepy swam faster down to him and grabbed his shoulders. He shakes them so Sneezy opened his eyes. Or barely open his eyes. Quick Sleepy, think!

Sleepy opened the bag quickly and found an axe. He lifted it over his head even if he knew it was dangerous. Then he stabs the axe just some centimeters upon Sneezy's shoulders to the rope to the bag were cut off. Then he took Sneezy and swam up to the air.

The others needed air too, so they swam up as well. They all at the same time came upon the air to take the air. Bashful and Happy saw them one by one coming up and coughed like they almost drowned. Then at last Sleepy and Sneezy appeared and Sleepy dragged up Sneezy to land. The others followed them.

When they all made it up to the land Sneezy coughed really badly. He was spitting water like he was filled with it. When he stopped he took some deep breaths and everyone hugged him. If the water didn't kill him then the guys would if they didn't let him go. So they all apologized and let go.

"Sneezy, you're alright!" Happy said in surprise.

"I thought you were dead." Bashful smiled.

"It was almost like it, you didn't have any air left." Sleepy said and actually Sneezy giggled.

"But that's strange." Doc said confused. "That long under water without air. Sneezy, you could have been dead for over a couple of minutes. How did you survive?"

"I don't know, I…" Sneezy said and then remembered. "Maybe cause of this."

He opened his big jacket and took out a shoe. Then they all gasped as they saw the Silver-Flower was in full healthy. Even if it had been smashed around in hands and water it was fine. The flower saved Sneezy's live because he was holding it.

"Unbelievable." Doc gasped.

"I got it." Bashful smiled and hugged Sneezy once more. "The flower doesn't only save people's lives by eating it. It can make you do incredible things too."

"It's incredible, just unthinkable." Grumpy said.

"You said it." Happy laughed and pulled out his guitar. _"It's incredible, yeah just unthinkable."_

"I'll drop you into the lake." Grumpy sighed.

"Grumpy is right, we don't have much time 7D." Doc told them. "We need to give Queen Delightful the flower right now, let's hurry up!"

Starchy walked down the hallway with a piece of new tea for his Queen. He carefully opened the door and not drops the tea. But to his fear, when he opened the door he saw Queen Delightful lying on the floor and Sir Yips-A-Lot was yipping at her.

Starchy drop the tea and ran across the room before he landed on his knees in front of the Queen. He took up her head and laid it on his chest. By just doing that he could feel she had an even bad fever then before. She was almost drowning in her fever, that bad!

"My Queen, why was you standing?!" Starchy tried to control his feeling by not crying.

"Lord Starchbottom, they're dead." Queen Delightful said in pain.

"What?" Starchy wondered.

"I saw the mountain. An avalanche break through, they're dead because of me." Queen Delightful started to fell tears.

"No, no, no, it's not your fault my Queen." Starchy told her. "They knew what they would risk if they climbed up. They will do everything for you."

"But I'm not worth it!" Queen Delightful exclaimed.

Starchy did not know what to say about that. What did she mean? What did she mean by not worth it? She's the Queen. Of course she deserves everything that can come along to her. But then Starchy saw how her eyes slowly close.

"M-My Queen?" Starchy asked. "My Queen!"

Starchy laid her down in her bed and ran downstairs to get her some water. But at the same time as he ran as fast he could he heard the doors opened. He stopped and looked curious at the doors. To his surprise he could see the 7D walk through the door with the flower.

Starchy ran up to them. He did now know what to think. He was actually happy they were alive, but he honestly hated them. He stopped in front of them and took some deep breaths before he asked quickly.

"What took you so long?"

"We stepped into some ice." Grumpy said.

"Is the Queen alright?" Bashful asked.

"She's lying lifeless on her bed!" Starchy exclaimed. "We need to put the flower into some water and let her drink it, now!"

Doc, Dopey and Grumpy ran into the kitchen. While Happy tried to calm down Starchy by talking to him softly. Sleepy was standing, barely, with both Sneezy on his left shoulder and Bashful on his right. They were all hurt and needed to rest. They sat down against the wall and looked at each other.

The silence was so quiet you could hear the guys taking out dishes from the kitchen. Someone of them needed to say something. But they did not exactly know who? They all blushed and looked down at their feet, before.

"Guys, I-I'm sorry." Sleepy sighed and then could not control himself. He hid his face into his knees and cried. "I've been such a jerk. I can't believe myself. I don't know what to do unless say that I'm sorry."

"That's all it needs." Sneezy clapped him on his back so Sleepy looked up. "You were actually brave that took the command when we needed it most."

"No Sneezy, you both were." Sleepy wipe his tears and smiled at them both.

Then Sleepy laid down their heads on his chest and hugged them. Bashful and Sneezy looked at each other and blushed in confusion. But they just shake their heads and hugged back. They were pals again.

After some hours they woke up. Had they slept? Probably, cause the night had come once again. Dopey was telling them to come up to Queen Delightful's room. Then he put Bashful on his back and carried him upon the stairs while Sleepy was heling Sneezy.

They walked down the hall and into the only room that was open. When they walked in they saw the guys standing around Queen Delightful's bed. But Queen Delightful was now awake and smiled at them as she clapped Sir Yips-A-Lot.

"Slept well?" She wondered.

They all headed at her and stand as well around the bed. The 3 of them felt a little weird when everyone stared at them. Bashful blushed and hid a little behind Sleepy. What were they thinking? But then Queen Delightful opened her mouth and said.

"I want to thank you all for saving me. I've already thanked then others."

"Oh, that's alright. We'll do it almost every day your majesty." Sneezy said.

"That's what I wanted to talk with you all about." Queen Delightful sighed. "You always save me or Jollywood from evil things and you're always doing it with your life. I mean Bashful, you broke your leg."

"She notices me." Bashful blushed.

"Sneezy, you almost drowned." Queen Delightful said.

"I should not take with me that much stuff." Sneezy rubbed his back-head.

"And Sleepy, you almost lost yourself down there." Queen Delightful sighed once more. "I wanted to tell you all too quick your job as Jollywood's savers. I care about you all too much and I'm not worth it."

"How can you not be worth it?" Starchy said confused but has already heard her say that.

"I'm nothing." Queen Delightful told her.

"You're nothing?" Doc said confused too. "You always make me smile by helping you."

"You sing so sweet." Happy told her.

"All people love you." Grumpy told her too.

"I like to wake up to your sweet melodies on the organ." Sleepy smiled.

"You never judge anyone." Sneezy told her.

"You beautiful." Bashful added.

Dopey whistled to agree with them all about everything.

Queen Delightful did not know what to think. She saw on their faces they really menthe it all. Was she really all that? Yes, yes she really was. What was she thinking? She felt even more stupid now then she does when she don't understands their locution.

She wipes some few tears that fell from her face. Then she reached out her arms and wanted them all to come closer. So they did and she gave them all a big group hugs. Then they all looked up at Starchy who knew what was coming.

Dopey and Happy dragged him into the group so they all could hug. It was the weirdest hug ever, Starchy thought. But actually, it was nice to feel so much love and heat come from so much people that love him. So he just accepted the hug as Grumpy did, by closing his eyes.

"So, that's the story I have thought about for some months now. I know it didn't make that many chapters but I think it fits in well."

"Excuse my language."

"Thank you for reading, it really means something to me."

The End.


End file.
